Fünf Unsterbliche im Delta Quadranten
by Carol J
Summary: AU Duncan, Richie, Amanda, Joe und Methos landen auf der Voyager (2. Kapitel fertig)
1. Default Chapter

Vorwort/Warnung:  
  
Ich habe diese Geschichte ursprünglich für meine Freundin Birgit  
geschrieben, der dieses Kapitel gewidmet ist, weil die Idee mir einfach  
nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Als ich dann eines Abends gelangweilt an  
meinem Computer saß, überlegte ich, ob ich sie nicht veröffentlichen  
sollte.  
Wieso sollte denn diese Idee auf meinem Computer irgendwo verrotten, wenn  
sie jemand anderem vielleicht gefallen könnte oder sie jemand anderen zu  
einer eigenen Geschichte anregen könnte?  
Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich in meinem Leben zwar die ersten drei  
oder vier Staffeln Voyager gesehen, aber schon wieder zum größten Teil  
vergessen habe und dass ich auch insgesamt nur vier oder fünf Highlander  
Folgen mitgekriegt habe.  
Ich bin ein totaler Methos Fan, habe aber das meiste, was ich über ihn  
weiß, in anderen Fanfictions gelesen.  
Wenn sich die Charaktere also nicht so verhalten, wie sie sollten, tut es  
mir leid, aber ich habe eben keine Ahnung.  
Und zu allem Überfluss lese ich fast ausschließlich auf Englisch und habe  
Probleme damit, die richtigen Deutschen Begriffe zu finden.  
Nach alldem solltet ihr also nicht zu viel erwarten, aber ich wünsche jedem  
trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
**Fünf Unsterbliche im Delta Quadranten**  
  
Er wollte nichts weiter als schlafen. Oh, das war eine wunderbare Idee.  
Vielleicht für das nächste Jahrzehnt oder zwei. Aber leider blieb ihm diese  
Möglichkeit verwehrt. ‚Zumindest,' dachte er, ‚bin ich nicht der einzige,  
dem es so geht.'  
  
Die Krankenstation war wenigstens schnell repariert worden. Nachdem die  
Voyager in den Delta Quadranten geschleudert worden war, hatte dort fast  
nichts mehr funktioniert. Sein Arbeitsplatz war zum Glück höchste Priorität  
gewesen. Eigentlich war das nicht so ungewöhnlich, aber bei Sterblichen  
wusste man ja nie. ‚Bei Unsterblichen auch nicht, alter Mann,' lachte er  
leise, als er an Amanda dachte.  
  
Sie war vor dem Aufbruch der Voyager bei MacLeod aufgetaucht, um ‚ihm Glück  
zu wünschen'. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das in Macs Quartier enden würde?  
Okay, das war wohl eine ziemlich dumme Frage. Natürlich hatte das in seinem  
Quartier geendet!  
Zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte die liebe Amanda dann aber die Zeit vergessen und  
glatt den Abflug verpasst. Um genauer zu sein, hatte sie ihre einzige  
Chance verpasst, wieder von dem Schiff herunter zu kommen.  
Was für eine herrliche Überraschung es gewesen war, sie am nächsten Morgen  
wütend in der Kantine zu sehen! Der Captain, oder wer sonst die  
Verantwortung trug, hatte nicht erlaubt, eben einen kleinen Zwischenstop  
einzulegen, um sie rauszuwerfen. „Die Mission muss so schnell wie möglich  
beendet werden. Der Marquis darf unter keinen Umständen unterschätzt werden  
und wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass sie noch mehr Vorsprung kriegen."  
Und Amanda konnte so wunderbar fluchen, wenn sie nur richtig motiviert  
wurde!  
Duncan hatte es zum Glück ziemlich schnell geschafft, sie wieder unter  
Kontrolle zu kriegen. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass sie, sobald die Mission  
beendet war, als erste die Voyager verlassen und auf seine Kosten mal  
wieder richtig einkaufen gehen dürfte. ‚Das wird sehr teuer werden, wenn  
wir wirklich die nächsten hundert Jahre brauchen, um nach Hause zu kommen.'  
  
Sie war, als sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte, eine der ersten auf der  
Krankenstation gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie sich keine Verletzungen  
zugezogen, aber sie war trotzdem gekommen. „Ich wollte nach dir sehen,"  
hatte sie gesagt. „Vielleicht kannst du ja ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen.  
Du musst wissen, ich habe kein Problem damit Blut zu sehen und wäre so doch  
eigentlich eine kompetente Krankenschwester."  
  
Dieser furchtbare Krieg vor fast vierhundert Jahren hatte sie alle  
zusammengeschweißt. Duncan, Amanda, Richie, Joe und er. Sie waren ein gutes  
Team gewesen. Jeder konnte sich auf den anderen verlassen.  
  
Das war es auch, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich von Mac dazu überreden  
zu lassen, Arzt bei Starfleet zu werden. Normalerweise hatte er mit  
Militärorganisationen nichts am Hut.  
  
‚Kronos hatte recht. Ich bin weich geworden.' Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
‚Weich, aber am Leben.'  
  
Er würde Richie und Joe das nächste Jahrhundert über vermissen. Drei von  
ihnen im Delta Quadranten... Wer hätte das gedacht? ‚Sie werden sich Sorgen  
machen,' dachte er und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.  
  
Er sah sich um. Die Krankenstation war vollkommen leer. Harry Kim und  
B'Elana Torres waren schon lange wieder auf ihren Posten und seit einer  
Stunde waren auch keine Verletzten mehr gekommen.  
  
Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem Amanda sich verabschiedet hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich schlief sie jetzt in ihrem Quartier in Macs Armen und  
träumte von zu hause. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Methos! Du weißt, was du noch  
tun musst.'  
  
Ein Großteil der Starfleet Krankenakten war während ihrer Reise zerstört  
worden. Dort waren allerdings wichtige Informationen gespeichert gewesen,  
die er früher oder später brauchen würde. Zu allem Überfluss kamen noch die  
Marquisleute hinzu, deren Anzahl er nicht einmal kannte.  
  
Natürlich hatte er die Möglichkeit, diese Unannehmlichkeit später zu  
erledigen, wenn es da nicht dieses kleine Problem gäbe: Alle Sterblichen  
hatten die Angewohnheit, sich so lange wie nur eben möglich vor einem  
Besuch beim Arzt zu drücken. Er selbst konnte das nicht verstehen, aber er  
musste ja auch nie zum Arzt.  
  
Das hieß im Klartext, dass er, wenn er nicht sofort damit beginnen würde,  
die Akten in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht abrufbereit hätte.  
  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen erhob er sich von seinem Platz und streckte sich,  
bis er die Gelenke knacken hörte. „Medizinisches Notfallprogramm  
aktivieren." Das glatzköpfige Hologramm erschien vor ihm. ‚Sein Designer  
war wirklich eitel, obwohl er dafür keinen besonderen Grund hatte.' „Nennen  
Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls." „Es gibt keinen. Ich werde jetzt  
die Krankenakten etwas auffrischen. Wenn jemand mit einem Problem kommt,  
kontaktieren Sie mich. Soweit ich weiß, ist das Kommunikationssystem wieder  
in Ordnung." „Ich denke, ich werde alleine mit einem Kranken fertig." „Wie  
Sie meinen. Aber beantworten Sie mir eine Frage: Wurden Sie dafür  
programmiert Ihrem Chefarzt zu widersprechen oder ist das ein Fehler in  
Ihrem System? MHN deaktivieren."  
  
Methos wusste genau, wie sehr es dem Programm auf die Nerven ging,  
ausgeschaltet zu werden, ohne auf eine Frage antworten zu können. Es hatte  
sich schon mehrfach über dieses Verhalten beschwert. ‚Wie herrlich! Ich  
fange schon nach zwei Tagen an, mich mit ihm zu streiten! Na das kann ja  
heiter werden.'

* * *

Zwölf Stunden später war er immer noch damit beschäftigt, medizinische  
Infos aus den Leuten herauszukitzeln. Am widerspenstigsten waren  
zweifelsfrei die Marquis. ‚Was denken die denn, was ich damit mache? Den  
Marquis zu Fall bringen?'  
  
Methos hatte jetzt schon dreiundachtzig Crewmitglieder in seiner Datenbank  
und hatte bei seiner Suche fast das ganze Raumschiff durchwandert. Langsam  
war er an seiner Toleranzgrenze angekommen. Die Müdigkeit machte ihm zu  
schaffen und die ständigen Beschwerden und das Misstrauen zwischen  
Starfleet und Marquis halfen auch nicht gerade. Aber zum Glück fehlten ihm  
nur noch der Maschinenraum und die Brücke. Das war im wahrsten Sinne des  
Wortes der Strohhalm in der reißenden Strömung, an den er sich klammerte.  
  
Vor der offenen Tür zum Maschinenraum kniete ein Mann mittleren Alters und  
reparierte ein paar Kabel, die hinter einer losen Wandverkleidung  
hervorguckten. „Mein Name ist Doktor Adam Pierson. Wenn Sie einen Moment  
Zeit hätten, dann bräuchte ich von Ihnen ein paar medizinische Auskünfte  
für die Datenbank, bitte."

Das konnte gar nicht schief gehen! Er hatte  
seinen Tonfall freundlich gehalten und sogar ein wenig gelächelt, falls ihn  
seine müden Gesichtsmuskeln nicht im Stich gelassen hatten.  
  
Der Mann sah ihn kurz an und antwortete dann: „Was du von mir willst und was  
nicht, Starfleet, ist mir so ziemlich scheißegal! Ich arbeite, falls du die  
Bedeutung dieses Wortes kennst."  
  
Ein Versuch noch.  
  
„Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich brauche nur Ihren Namen, Blutgruppe,  
Allergien und dann die Krankheiten, an die Sie sich erinnern können, sie  
gehabt zu haben."  
  
„Hörst du schlecht oder soll ich noch deutlicher werden?! Verschwinde! Ich  
habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf deine Starfleet Spielchen!"  
  
Das war zu viel.  
  
Methos packte den Mann am Kragen und hievte ihn gegen die Wand. Sein  
Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem des Mannes entfernt, als er  
ihn anzischte: „Ich hatte einen unglaublich langen, miserablen Tag und das  
letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist noch eine Person, die die Zeit  
verlängert, bis ich endlich auf mein Bett fallen kann, um meinen  
wohlverdienten Schlaf nachzuholen und diesen Scheiß hier wenigstens für ein  
paar Stunden zu vergessen! Sie werden mir jetzt bitte die besagten  
Informationen zukommen lassen oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie meine  
Krankenstation in der nächsten Woche nicht verlassen können und sich danach  
wünschen, sie nie wieder betreten zu müssen! Verstanden? Oder soll _ich_ mich  
noch deutlicher ausdrücken?"  
  
Zwei Minuten später wusste er alles, was er von Mister O'Malley wissen  
wollte, verabschiedete sich höflich und betrat den Maschinenraum. Zum Glück  
hatte keiner seinen kleinen Wutausbruch mitbekommen. Er brauchte wirklich  
keine weitere Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber.

* * *

Die erste, die seine Anwesenheit bemerkte, war B'Elana Torres.  
Sie sah genauso müde aus, wie er sich fühlte. „Doktor Pierson! Ich wusste  
nicht, dass Sie auch Hausbesuche machen."„Nun, Miss Torres. Dies ist kein  
Hausbesuch im eigentlichen Sinne. Ich bin hier, um die medizinischen Akten  
zu vervollständigen."„Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie mich nicht  
‚Miss Torres' nennen sollen."Sie sah leicht verärgert aus.  
  
‚Da macht sich die klingonische Abstammung bemerkbar. Aufpassen, Methos  
alter Junge. Bei ihr kannst du dir leicht eine blutige Nase einfangen. Und  
du willst nicht die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen, deine unnatürliche  
Regeneration zu erklären.' „Und ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie mich  
nicht Doktor Pierson nennen sollen," konterte er. Ihre Augen funkelten  
amüsiert.  
  
Inzwischen hatten die beiden fast die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des  
Maschinenraums auf sich gezogen. „Am besten fange ich gleich bei Ihnen an,  
B'Elana. Dauert auch wirklich nicht lange." „Wenn's sein muss," stöhnte  
sie. „Aber ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, Sie hätten schon genug Tests an  
mir und Harry durchgeführt, Adam."  
  
Er lächelte. In Wirklichkeit hatte er das auch. Aber irgendwie musste er  
sie dazu kriegen, ein bisschen zu schlafen. B'Elana hatte schließlich  
Crewmitglieder, die sie vertreten konnten.  
  
„Sie sind erschöpft,"erklärte er, nachdem er sie gescannt hatte. „Ach  
wirklich?" „Zu erschöpft, meine ich. Machen Sie eine Pause. Zwei, drei  
Stunden müssten genügen. Gehen Sie in Ihr Quartier und legen Sie sich etwas  
aufs Ohr."  
Sie wollte schon protestieren, als er fortfuhr. „Lassen Sie jemand anderen  
die Arbeit machen. Wie lange sind Sie schon auf? Fünfzehn Stunden? Zwanzig?  
Ich mag Sie"– und das meinte er ernst – „ und ich will Sie nicht in ein  
paar Stunden wieder auf der Krankenstation haben, weil Sie sich beim  
Reparieren einer Stromleitung selbst gegrillt haben. Können Sie mir diesen  
Gefallen tun? Oder soll ich es zu einem ärztlichen Befehl machen?" „Okay,  
okay! Mann, Sie sind hartnäckig. Ich gehe etwas schlafen. Aber nur zwei  
Stunden!"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu den anderen Marquismitgliedern um. „Nur zwei Stunden!  
Hört ihr? Wenn ich dann nicht geweckt worden bin, werden Köpfe rollen!"  
‚Das hätte sie auch anders formulieren können.' Er beobachtete, wie sie  
einer jungen Frau Anweisungen gab und sich dann in Richtung Ausgang  
bewegte.  
  
Als sie weg war, war er an der Reihe sich an die übrigen Marquismitglieder  
zu wenden. „Und wenn ich sehe, dass Miss Torres in den nächsten sechs  
Stunden wieder auf den Beinen ist, werden Sie erkennen, dass der  
Wutausbruch einer Halbklingonin nichts gegen den Ärger ist, den Sie sich  
mit Ihrem Arzt einhandeln können."

* * *

Gerade wollte er sich an seinen nächsten Patienten richten, als er den Buzz  
eines anderen Unsterblichen spürte. Die Signatur war ihm vertraut, aber es  
waren weder Duncan noch Amanda.  
  
„Adam? Mein Gott, was tust du denn hier?" Im nächsten Moment wurde er von  
einem gleichermaßen überraschten Richie in die Arme geschlossen. „Und ich  
dachte schon, ich müsste die nächsten hundert Jahre auf deine schlechten  
Witze verzichten."  
  
Der jüngere Unsterbliche lächelte ihn an. Seine rot blonden Haare waren ein  
kleines Stückchen länger als beim letzten Mal, als sie sich getroffen  
hatten und er sah blass aus. Seinen Augen fehlte das normale Glitzern.  
‚Noch ein Opfer des Schlafentzugs,' stellte der Arzt in ihm fest.  
  
Bevor Methos zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fuhr Richie in einem leisen,  
verschwörerischen Ton fort. „Starfleet, he? Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass du  
der Typ dafür wärst. Die Uniform steht dir aber gut. Nette Farbe. Arzt? Ist  
ja eigentlich logisch bei deiner..."  
  
Ein Finger auf seinem Mund stoppte das Gebrabbel. „Es freut mich auch, dich  
zu sehen, Richie." Methos umarmte ihn noch einmal, nur um sicher zu sein,  
dass sein Kopf ihm keine Streiche spielte.  
  
„Marquis, he?" amte er ihn nach. „Ich bin froh, dass du die stürmische  
Reise überlebt hast." „Naja, ‚überlebt' ist wohl nicht der richtige  
Ausdruck."  
  
Methos wusste, wovon der Junge sprach. Wäre ‚Adam Pierson' ein Sterblicher  
gewesen, müsste die Voyager Crew jetzt mit dem holografischen Arzt alleine  
zurecht kommen.  
  
Plötzlich wurden die beiden sich der vielen Blicke bewusst, die auf sie  
gerichtet waren. „Hey, äh, was machst du eigentlich im Maschinenraum? Hier  
sind, soweit ich weiß, keine Verletzten." „Ich muss von den meisten noch  
eine medizinische Akte erstellen." „Papierkram? Wir sind gerade mal drei  
Tage hier und du hast schon Papierkram zu erledigen?!" „Ja, ja, ja...  
Schrei nicht so rum. Ich bin auch nicht froh drüber. Aber es ist besser,  
als noch mehr Schwerverletzte zu behandeln..." „Auch wahr." „...und da du  
so brennend an meiner Arbeit interessiert zu sein scheinst, mache ich erst  
mal mit dir weiter." Mit diesen Worten zog Methos Richie in eine etwas  
ungestörtere Ecke des Maschinenraums.

* * *

„Du weißt, dass wir in spätestens ein paar Jahren Probleme bekommen  
werden..." Richie blendete die folgenden Ermahnungen aus.  
  
‚Das ist typisch Methos. Keine leichte Konversation. Er kommt immer gleich  
auf die harten Tatsachen zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sogar schon  
einen Plan, wie er sich selbst, mich und Joe hier wegbekommt. Apropos...'  
  
„Joe ist auch hier."

Das stoppte den älteren Unsterblichen. „Was?" „Ich  
sagte, ‚Joe ist auch hier'." „Ich habe dich schon verstanden."„Ja klar."  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?" „Weißt du, die gleiche Frage wollte ich dir auch  
stellen." „Okay, du zuerst. Aber die kurze Version."  
  
„Joe und ich haben in dem Gebiet gelebt, dass die Cardassianer von  
Starfleet bekommen haben. Wir konnten nicht zulassen, was da passierte und  
haben uns entschlossen, dem Marquis beizutreten."  
„Seid ihr zwei völlig verrückt geworden?! Ihr solltet doch langsam gelernt  
haben, dass man sich aus Krisengebieten raushält!"  
  
Eine geflüsterte Standpauke. Methos konnte einen doch immer wieder  
verblüffen. „Und das sagt mir Mr. Starfleet." „Das ist etwas..." „...völlig  
anderes. Kannst du dir sparen. Den Spruch habe ich in meinen ersten hundert  
Jahren schon oft genug von Mac gehört. Aber lass uns nicht streiten.  
Zumindest nicht hier, wo jeder sehen kann, wenn wir uns schlagen."  
  
Richie grinste und wusste sofort, dass er den alten Mann wieder unter  
Kontrolle hatte. Dieses Grinsen funktionierte immer. Methos fand es  
wahrscheinlich niedlich. Aber was war ein Teil seiner Würde, wenn er dafür  
Methos' Zorn ausweichen konnte?  
  
„Du bist dran. Was macht ‚Mr. Ich- traue-keiner-militärischen-Organisation-  
im-Umkreis-von-tausend-Lichtjahren-über-den-Weg' bei den ‚größten  
Pfadfindern der Galaxis'?"  
  
Die Antwort war so leise, dass Richie sie nicht verstand. Aber nach der  
Farbe in seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, hatte der alte Kauz etwas ziemlich  
dummes oder furchtbar peinliches angestellt.  
  
„Noch mal bitte. Und in einer Lautstärke, bei der ich keine Ferengiohren  
brauche, um sie mitzukriegen." Richie beugte sich nach vorne, als er sah,  
dass Methos den Mund aufmachte.  
  
„Mac hat mich überredet."  
  
Er musste sich verhört haben. „WAS?" „Ich sagte..."Aber weiter kam er  
nicht, denn Richie fiel lachend zu Boden. „Mac...hat...dich...überredet?!  
Mac...hat...dich..." „Bei allen Göttern. Ja! Mac hat mich überredet! So  
witzig ist das nicht. Du kannst also getrost wieder aufstehen." Dazu fehlte  
Richie im Moment aber die Luft.  
  
Bis er merkte, was Methos ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. „Mac ist hier?" „Ja."  
Von einem Moment zum anderen war Richie wieder vollkommen ernst. Er lie  
sich mit etwas Hilfe von Methos vom Boden rauf ziehen.  
  
„Wo ist er?" „Was weiß ich? Wahrscheinlich schläft er gerade in seinem  
Quartier." „Das heißt, wir sind zu viert." „Fünft." „‚Fünft'? Wen meinst du  
mit ‚fünft'?" „Rate." „Du bist gut. Da draußen treiben sich 'ne ganz schöne  
Menge von uns rum. Es könnte jeder sein. Außer Amanda. Sie würde keinen Fu  
auf so ein Schiff wie die Voyager setzen."  
  
Methos Blick verriet ihm, dass er sich gerade vollkommen geirrt hatte.  
„Verarsch mich nicht! Amanda kann nicht hier sein. Das ist schlicht weg  
unmöglich. Wie sollte sie überhaupt auf das Schiff gekommen sein? Hier gibt  
es doch gar nichts zu stehlen!" „Sie wollte sich nur eben von Mac  
verabschieden." Oh. Das war eine Erklärung.  
  
„Also sind es mal wieder nur wir fünf." „Sieht so aus. Ich muss jetzt  
weiter. Der ‚Papierkram' wartet. Außerdem werden die anderen schon  
misstrauisch." „Korrektur. Sie sind misstrauisch seit dem Moment, in dem  
ich dir in die Arme gefallen bin."„Wir müssen uns noch eine Geschichte  
ausdenken, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben." „Joe und ich haben gesagt,  
wir kämen ursprünglich von der Erde. Wenn wir sagen, wir wären uns da zum  
ersten Mal begegnet, würden wir sogar nicht mal lügen." „Dann bleibt es  
vorerst nur bei vagen Andeutungen von der Erde." „Ich mag vage  
Andeutungen." Methos drückte ihn noch einmal und ging auf die nächste  
Person zu, die so tat, als würde sie nicht versuchen zuzuhören.

* * *

Duncan MacLeod wurde abrupt aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Ein anderer  
Unsterblicher näherte sich seinem Quartier. Es musste Methos sein, da  
Amanda, die ebenfalls von dem Gefühl geweckt worden war, neben ihm im Bett  
saß.  
  
„Wir hätten uns von Methos beibringen lassen sollen, wie man verschiedene  
Signaturen unterscheidet, sodass man weiterschlafen kann, wenn man gerade  
eine zwei Tages Schicht hinter sich hat." Amanda gähnte und legte sich  
wieder hin. Da fiel Mac auf, dass der Buzz zu schwach war, um von dem  
ältesten Unsterblichen zu kommen.  
  
Er stand auf, nahm sein Schwert und ging in das Wohnzimmer. „Was ist los?"  
fragte Amanda von der Schlafzimmertür aus. „Das ist nicht Methos. Der Buzz  
ist falsch."In dem Moment wurde der Türmelder aktiviert.  
  
„Mac, tu das Schwert weg." „Bist du verrückt?" „Was wenn es ein  
Unsterblicher ist, der erst bei unserer Ankunft getötet worden ist? Willst  
du ihn so begrüßen? Ich meine, du machst in den Boxershorts eine tolle  
Figur, aber das Schwert passt farblich irgendwie nicht dazu. Außerdem sind  
wir hier auf einem Schiff voller Leute. Uns kann gar nichts passieren. Kein  
Unsterblicher bei klarem Verstand würde einen anderen auf einem Raumschiff  
töten."  
  
Mac brachte das Schwert weg und Amanda öffnete die Tür.  
  
„JOE!" stieß Amanda überrascht aus, als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand.  
„Amanda! Schön dich zu sehen. Der alte Mann hat also doch nicht gelogen."  
„Aber... was tust du hier?" „Kann ich erst mal reinkommen?" Sie lächelte  
erfreut. „Natürlich. Komm rein, komm rein..."

* * *

Chakotey sah Joe Dawson den Korridor entlang gehen. Joe war ein netter  
älterer Mann und sehr kompetent. Man könnte meinen, dass seine Prothesen  
für ihn ein Hindernis darstellen würden, aber die meiste Zeit merkte man  
gar nicht, dass er sie hatte. Falls es mal anders war, konnte er sich immer  
auf seinen jungen Freund Richie Ryan verlassen.  
  
Die beiden waren schon ein ungleiches Paar. Mit ihren ausgefallenen Ideen  
und Strategien hatten sie sich aber als unentbehrlich erwiesen.  
  
Er wollte ihn gerade grüßen, als Dawson vor einer Tür stehen blieb. ‚Das  
ist keins von unseren Quartieren. Was will er hier?' Joe wurde von einer  
jungen Frau begrüßt, die sehr überrascht schien, ihn zu sehen. Ihre Augen  
verrieten ihm, dass sie jedoch nicht unangenehm überrascht war. „...Der  
alte Mann hat also doch nicht gelogen."  
  
‚Welcher alte Mann?' Keiner hatte ihn bisher bemerkt und Chakotey trat noch  
etwas zurück, damit es auch so blieb. ‚Es ist nicht gut, seine eigene Crew  
zu belauschen. Aber was soll ich machen? Tuvoc hat sich ja schon als Spion  
herausgestellt.'  
  
„Kann ich erst mal reinkommen?" So wie sie ihn anlächelte, hätte es jedem  
Mann den Atem verschlagen können. Er schien davon nicht beeinträchtigt zu  
sein. ‚Also keine Ex-Freundin.'  
  
„Natürlich. Komm rein, komm rein..." Sie zog ihn förmlich in den Raum.  
Chakotey nahm sich vor, Joe später danach zu fragen und ging weiter.

* * *

„Richie und du, ihr seid also beide beim Marquis?" „Genau so ist es." „Das  
gefällt ja nicht mal mir," meinte Duncan ernst und grinste dann. „Ich will  
mir nicht den Ärger vorstellen, den ihr euch dafür von Methos einfangen  
werdet." „Oh, Richie hat sein Fett schon weg. Er ist Methos im  
Maschinenraum begegnet." „Das muss die anderen hellhörig gemacht haben."  
  
Amanda unterbrach die beiden plötzlich. „Wann ist Richie ihm im  
Maschinenraum begegnet, Joe?" „Vor circa zehn Minuten. Er hat mich danach  
sofort kontaktiert. Wieso?" „Was hat er denn dort gemacht?" „Krankenakten  
auf den neusten Stand gebracht. Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was los ist,  
Amanda?"  
  
„Er ist jetzt seit unserer Ankunft auf den Beinen, weil er der einzige Arzt  
ist, der übrig ist. Die ersten zwei Tage hat er sich um die Verletzten  
gekümmert und ich wette mit euch, dass er noch nicht eine Minute geschlafen  
hat. Er ist zwar unsterblich, aber das geht selbst ihm an die Substanz."  
  
Die drei sahen sich besorgt an.  
  
„Ihr wisst, was für eine Laune er kriegt, wenn er richtig müde wird?"  
fragte Duncan.  
„Wie könnten wir das vergessen? Ich wurde sogar schon von ihm getötet, als  
ich versucht habe, ihn an einem Samstagmorgen um acht Uhr zu wecken. Zum  
Glück passt er bei Sterblichen ein bisschen besser auf."  
  
Joe lachte. „Ich kann ihn nie verstehen, wenn er mich im Halbschlaf  
beleidigt. Er spricht dann immer in den komischsten Sprachen. Nicht einmal  
der Universalübersetzer kriegt heraus, was er meint."  
  
Für einen Moment wurde es still im Raum. „Richie hat um fünf  
Schichtwechsel. Zu viert stehen unsere Chancen besser, ihn zum Schlafen zu  
bringen." „Nach drei Tagen ohne Pause reicht es wahrscheinlich, wenn er  
sich hinsetzt und er ist weg."

Duncan sprach für sie alle, als er sagte:  
„Ich möchte nicht noch so einen Zusammenbruch wie im dritten Weltkrieg  
miterleben. Er hat sicherlich schon wieder genug Verletzte und Tote  
gesehen, um ungewollte Erinnerungen hervorzurufen."  
  
Joe und Amanda nickten stumm. Keiner von ihnen wollte das.  
  
Methos war damals ständig in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen. Der dritte  
Weltkrieg hatte sich wirklich in allen Ländern der Erde abgespielt und die  
Welt in ein Chaos gestürzt, das selbst für ältere Unsterbliche wie Amanda  
unvorstellbar gewesen war.  
  
Methos hatte deshalb die vier jüngeren Unsterblichen unter seine Fittiche  
genommen und versucht, sie vor so viel Brutalität der Zeit wie möglich zu  
beschützen. Er hatte sich mit ihnen an einen abgelegenen Ort in die Berge  
Tibets zurückgezogen, der relativ einfach zu verteidigen war.  
  
Duncan hatte anfangs protestiert. Es war gegen seine Kriegerehre, nicht zu  
kämpfen. Nach und nach erkannte er aber, dass dieser Krieg nicht so war wie  
die vorigen.  
  
Alle Nationen hatten plötzlich damit begonnen, sich ausbreiten zu wollen.  
Es gab keinen Feind in dem Sinne, weil jeder behauptete, er würde sich nur  
gegen die Invasoren verteidigen. Am Ende war alles dermaßen durcheinander,  
dass keiner mehr wusste, wer eigentlich angefangen hatte.  
  
Es herrschte Untergangsstimmung. Einige der jüngeren Unsterblichen hatten  
all das als Zeichen für die Zusammenkunft gesehen und fingen an, sich zu  
jagen.  
  
Manchmal wurde ihr Unterschlupf von Truppen überrannt und sie hatten  
Probleme alle Angreifer abzuwehren. Die meiste Zeit aber, ging Methos  
allein auf Patrouille und Duncan, Richie, Amanda und Joe bewachten das  
Haus.  
Die Aufteilung war logisch, da Methos die Gegend besser kannte und wusste,  
wo und wie er sich gut verstecken konnte, falls es eng wurde. Dennoch  
merkten sie, dass es schwer für ihn war.  
  
Trotz allem, was er als Reiter der Apokalypse getan hatte, war Methos eher  
ein Gelehrter als ein Krieger.  
  
Nach und nach fing er an, sich von ihnen abzuschotten. Er vergrub sich  
förmlich in seinen Büchern und sprach kaum noch mit ihnen. Sie konnten  
nichts für ihn tun, bis er eines Tages zusammenbrach und ihnen sagte, was  
los war.  
  
Die vielen Kämpfe um ihn herum, riefen Erinnerungen zum Vorschein, die er  
lange verdrängt hatte. Tagsüber hatte er sie unter Kontrolle, aber wenn er  
schlief, ließen sie ihn nicht in Ruhe und quälten ihn mit furchtbaren  
Alpträumen. Um ihm zu helfen, blieben sie nachts bei ihm. Es reichte schon,  
wenn einer von ihnen bei Methos in der Nähe schlief. Es dauerte nicht lange  
und jeder hatte sich an diese Routine gewöhnt.  
  
Auch als der Krieg vorüber war und alle an anderen Orten der erforschten  
Galaxis lebten, behielten sie diesen Brauch bei. Wenn einer von ihnen in  
einer schwierigen Situation steckte, war sofort jemand zur Stelle. Meistens  
aber versuchten sie, den Abstand zwischen ihren Wohnorten nicht zu gro  
werden zu lassen oder sie lebten gleich zusammen. Sie mussten nicht einmal  
mehr sprechen, wenn sie zusammen waren. Die Präsenz allein genügte schon.  
  
Joe riss Amanda und Duncan aus ihren Gedanken. „Dawson an Ryan." „Richie  
hier. Was ist Joe? Hast du Amanda und Duncan gefunden?" „Ja. Wir kommen zum  
Maschinenraum, wenn deine Schicht zu ende ist. Wir wollen versuchen, Adam  
dazu zu bringen ein bisschen zu schlafen." „Gute Idee. Er sah nicht so gut  
aus, wenn ich drüber nachdenke. Wir sehen uns dann ja gleich. Ryan Ende."  
  
Amanda kicherte. „Typisch Jugend. Kein ‚Hey, wie geht's Amanda und Duncan?'  
oder ähnliches. Duncan," sie machte eine dramatische Pause, „ich befürchte,  
wir haben bei seiner Erziehung versagt." „Wie hast du bitte an seiner  
Erziehung mitgewirkt? In dem Zeitraum, der gezählt hätte, warst du doch nie  
da!" „Oh, sehr gut. Dann ist es allein deine Schuld!"  
  
Während Amanda auf dem Sofa saß und lachte, ging Joe zum Replikator, holte  
jedem ein Glas Orangensaft und setzte sich wieder. Als er die Blicke sah,  
die seine Freunde auf den Orangensaft warfen, zuckte er mit den Achseln und  
sagte: „Seid froh, dass das Orangensaft ist. Die Replikatoren funktionieren  
noch nicht so richtig. Ihr solltet mal sehen, was da sonst noch alles  
rauskommen kann." Die drei toasteten sich zu. „Also, Amanda, erzähl mal.  
Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?"

* * *

‚Die Brücke. Endlich.' Methos hatte während der gesamten Fahrt im Turbolift  
der Versuchung widerstanden, sich an die Wand anzulehnen. Er wusste, er  
würde sofort einschlafen, sobald sein Körper den Rückhalt bemerkte. Er trat  
aus dem Turbolift heraus und sah sich um.  
  
Es waren ein paar Leute da, die er schon kannte. Harry Kim stand an der  
wissenschaftlichen Station, der Vulkanier Tuvoc an der Waffenstation,  
Captain Janeway saß in ihrem Sessel und Tom Paris steuerte das Schiff. Tom  
hatte ihm schon in der Krankenstation geholfen. Er hatte Talent. Man musste  
ihn nur vorsichtig dazu bringen dieses Talent zu erkennen und einzusetzen.  
  
Methos wollte schon auf Harry zugehen, als er an den Captain dachte.  
„Captain Janeway? Würde es stören, wenn ich eben die medizinischen Akten  
vervollständige?" „Keines Wegs, Doktor Pierson. Es ist sogar gut, dass Sie  
hier sind. Ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen, dass für morgen früh um acht Uhr  
ein Meeting ansteht. Als Chefarzt erwarte ich Sie dort." ‚Acht Uhr? Wer  
beruft denn ein Meeting zu solch nachtschlafender Zeit ein?' „Kein Problem,  
Captain." „Gut. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern, hoffe ich."

* * *

Sie hatten Richie abgeholt und sich dann sofort auf die Suche nach Methos  
gemacht. Auf Raumschiffen war das natürlich besonders leicht, weil sie  
zusätzlich zu dem Buzz noch den Schiffscomputer benutzen konnten, um ihren  
Freund zu lokalisieren. Es dauerte nur zehn Minuten bis Amanda, Richie,  
Duncan und Joe Methos Signatur spürten. Er ging gerade in Richtung  
Krankenstation, als sie ihn sahen.  
  
„Adam! Hey, warte mal auf uns!"Methos drehte sich um.  
  
Er war noch blasser als sonst. Nur die Augenringe und sein unordentliches  
Haar stachen farblich heraus. „Hallo Joe. Lange nicht gesehen." Seine  
Stimme klang monoton. Fast so als hätte er Probleme, die Sätze zu  
formulieren. „Anscheinend. Du siehst furchtbar aus!" „Danke, ich liebe dich  
auch." „Ich meine es ernst, Methos. Wann hast du das letzte Mal  
geschlafen?" „Welchen Tag haben wir heute?"  
  
Amanda fasst ihn daraufhin am Ellbogen und versuchte ihn von der  
Krankenstation wegzuführen, während sie mit ihm sprach. „Hast du jetzt alle  
Leute in den Akten?" Er nickte. „Klasse. Dann bringen wir dich jetzt zu  
deinem Quartier und du schläfst mal wieder so richtig aus."  
  
Methos blieb stehen. „Ich muss aber noch alles in den Computer bringen und  
mit den wenigen vorhanden Daten vergleichen." „Du musst gar nichts." „Ich  
schätze es sehr, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht, aber das dauert  
wirklich nicht lange. Dann habe ich den scheiß ‚Papierkram' hinter mir und  
gehe ins Bett." Sie sahen ihn skeptisch an. „Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn  
ich das nicht gleich hinter mich bringe? Ich habe nun wirklich keine Lust,  
das alles noch mal zu machen und dabei jedem zu erklären, was aus den  
fertigen Akten geworden ist." „Wir könnten dir helfen," schlug Richie vor.  
„Danke, aber ich habe genauso wenig Lust darauf, dass mir Janeway ein  
Verfahren anhängt, weil ich die ärztliche Schweigepflicht missachtet habe."  
  
Duncan sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du wirst dich gleich, wenn du fertig  
bist, in dein Quartier begeben." „ Du kannst mir glauben. Es gibt nichts,  
was ich lieber tue, oh mein Clanoberhaupt." „Versprich es." „Ich verspreche  
es. Pfadfinder Ehrenwort." „Methos, du warst nie ein Pfadfinder." „Ich war  
viele Dinge, MacLeod."  
  
Richie umarmte ihn noch einmal, Joe klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Amanda  
hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Methos." „Nacht, Amanda.  
Euch allen natürlich."  
  
Duncan und Amanda machten sich zu ihrem Quartier auf und Richie und Joe  
gingen noch zur Kantine. „Ich gehe gleich schlafen, wenn ich fertig bin,"  
sagte Methos zu sich selbst, als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Das wird zwar  
erst nach dem Meeting sein, aber das müssen die ja nicht wissen." Damit  
machte er sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Als B'Elana und Harry die Kantine betraten, waren nur wenige Leute dort.  
Ganz hinten in einer Ecke saß Commander Chakotey. Die beiden holten sich  
ihr Essen ab und steuerten auf ihn zu.  
  
„Hey, Commander. Noch ein Platz frei?" Chakotey antwortete nicht, sondern  
stocherte weiter auf seinem Tablett herum. B'Elana sah Harry besorgt an.  
Normalerweise war Chakotey nie geistesabwesend. Sie konnte sich vorstellen,  
woran er dachte.  
  
Es war für alle schwer, so weit von zu Hause weg zu sein, aber sie wollte  
nicht, dass er zu sehr in eine Depression verfiel. „Chakotey?" „Was? Oh,  
B'Elana. Was hatten Sie gesagt?" „Ich hatte gefragt, ob noch Platz frei ist  
für Harry und mich." „Natürlich, natürlich..."Sie setzten sich und er  
machte weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
  
„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Sie das nicht essen wollen," meinte B'Elana  
nach ein paar Minuten und zeigte mit ihrer Gabel auf die rosa Masse, die er  
von Tellerrand zu Tellerrand schob, „aber es wird nicht appetitlicher, je  
länger Sie Ihr ‚Essen' malträtieren. Eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall." Er  
lächelte darauf kurz und schob den Teller zur Seite. Harry stieß B'Elana  
leicht an und hob die Augenbrauen. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Subtilität half  
hier gar nichts.  
  
„Worüber haben Sie nachgedacht?" „Bin ich so offensichtlich? ... Nicht über  
daheim, falls Sie das dachten." Er schwieg wieder und richtete sich dann an  
Harry. „Mr. Kim, kennen Sie eine kleine junge Frau mit den kurzen blonden  
Haaren?"  
  
B'Elana tobte innerlich. ‚Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn und er denkt nur an  
eine Frau?!'

„Sie meinen Amanda Darieux." „Das heißt, Sie kennen Sie."„Ja,  
natürlich. Sie ist die einzige Zivilistin an Bord gewesen." „Was macht eine  
Zivilistin auf einem Starfleet Schiff? Noch dazu auf einem mit einer  
gefährlichen Mission?" „Oh, das ist eine lustige Geschichte..."  
  
„Was interessiert Sie überhaupt diese Frau?" platzte B'Elana dazwischen.  
„Joe scheint sie zu kennen." „Wer ist Joe?" „Joe ist eins der ältesten  
Crewmitglieder auf unserem Schiff. Er ist ein kompetenter Mechaniker und  
guter Pilot," antwortete die Halbklingonin. „Außerdem zeigt er große  
Qualitäten als Kummertante." „Kummertante?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Wenn du  
ein Problem hast, geh zu Joe und sprich dich aus. Falls dir das Gespräch  
allein nicht hilft, findet er auf jeden Fall eine Lösung für dich."  
  
„Joe ist außerdem der ältere Mann, der gerade reingekommen ist," fügte  
Chakotey leise hinzu. Harry und B'Elana drehten sich um.

* * *

Wenn ein Mensch sich während eines Gespräches plötzlich umdreht und dich so  
ansieht, wie die drei Personen in der Ecke sie gerade angeguckt haben, kann  
man sich zu hundert Prozent sicher sein, dass von einem selbst gesprochen  
wurde.  
  
Richie blickte seitlich zu Joe. Er hatte es auch gemerkt. Die beiden gingen  
zur Essensausgabe. Als sie jedoch den rosa Schleim sahen, der serviert  
wurde, machten sie kehrt und gingen zu den Replikatoren. Ihr Zugang war  
zwar rationiert und die Replikatoren hatten immer noch ein paar kleinere  
Funktionsfehler, aber sie wollten das Risiko nicht auf sich nehmen, wegen  
einer Lebensmittelvergiftung als Unsterbliche aufzufliegen.  
  
Als sie an den Tisch der anderen kamen, taten die so, als hätten sie sie  
noch gar nicht bemerkt. ‚Sehr originell und so unauffällig.' „Können wir  
uns zu Ihnen setzen oder ist das eine Privatparty?" fragte Richie. „Sie  
setzen sich natürlich. Was für ein kommandierender Offizier wäre ich, wenn  
ich eine solche Distanz zwischen uns lassen würde?" Richie grinste.  
  
Er mochte Chakotey sehr. Der jüngere Mann wusste, wie er auf Menschen  
zugehen musste und er hatte für sein Alter schon eine außergewöhnliche  
Weisheit erlangt. ‚Ich spreche von Weisheit. Wenn Methos das hört, lacht er  
sich tot.'  
  
„Harry Kim, darf ich Ihnen Richard Ryan und Joe Dawson vorstellen?" „Freut  
mich sehr," erwiderte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. ‚Er schwitzt und  
zittert leicht. Muss wohl ziemlich schüchtern sein.' Joe versuchte, etwas  
zu sagen, doch B'Elana fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
„Hey, Ryan! Mir fällt gerade wieder ein, dass ich, als ich vorhin im  
Maschinenraum war, von deiner Begegnung mit Doktor Pierson gehört habe.  
Woher kennst du ihn?" Chakotey sah ihn überrascht an. „Wir...äh," ‚Mist,  
wir haben uns noch auf keine Geschichte geeinigt. Dann muss ich mich wohl  
an die vagen Andeutungen halten.' „...kennen uns von der Erde." Er zögerte.  
‚Was kann ich ihnen noch sagen?' Joe nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab.  
  
„Adam war schon lange ein Freund von mir. Eher gesagt der Freund eines  
Freundes. Und wir haben dann Richie über Duncan MacLeod kennen gelernt."  
Bei dieser Anmerkung stutzte Harry. „Der MacLeod von unserem Schiff?" „Der  
und kein anderer."  
  
Es sollte anscheinend keiner von ihnen zum Essen kommen, denn Chakotey  
wollte noch mehr wissen. „Und wer war die Frau, die Sie heute getroffen  
haben, Joe? Ich habe Sie beide zufällig gesehen, als ich zum Turbolift  
ging." ‚Ganz zufällig natürlich.' „Das ist Amanda. Duncans Freundin."  
  
„Wenn ich das mal zusammenfassen darf," warf Chakotey ein. „Sie kannten  
Adam und haben dann über diesen Duncan MacLeod seine Freundin Amanda und  
Richie getroffen. Und jetzt sind Sie alle hier? Das ist..." „...vertrackt.  
Ich weiß. Wir waren alle ziemlich überrascht." B'Elana lächelte. „Nicht so  
überrascht, wie meine Leute im Maschinenraum, als Richie Adam in die Arme  
gesprungen ist." Joe kicherte. „Ja, ja. Unser Richie kann schon sehr  
emotional reagieren."  
  
Chakotey, B'Elana und Harry versuchten während des gesamten Essens mehr  
Informationen von den Unsterblichen zu bekommen. Allerdings hatten die zwei  
Männer mehr Erfahrung darin, unangenehmen Fragen auszuweichen und sie  
hatten vierhundert Jahre lang vom Meister gelernt.  
  
Als Richie und Joe sich verabschiedeten, ließen sie drei äußerst  
misstrauische Sterbliche zurück, die nicht im geringsten damit zufrieden  
waren, was sie erfahren hatten – oder eher nicht erfahren hatten.

* * *

Zehn Minuten bevor das Meeting offiziell beginnen sollte, waren schon fast  
alle Starfleet Offiziere im Konferenzraum versammelt. Nur Doktor Pierson  
fehlte noch. Janeway kontaktierte ihn und orderte ihn unverzüglich zu ihr.  
Sie wollte noch einmal mit ihnen über die Verhaltensregeln den Marquis  
gegenüber reden und sie nach ihrem Befinden und dem der Crew befragen.  
  
„Die Marquis gehören jetzt zu unserer Mannschaft und wir werden – streichen  
sie das – wir müssen ein Team bilden, um hier draußen überleben zu können.  
Jeder von Ihnen," dabei sah sie nach der Reihe alle Anwesenden im Raum an,  
„wird also hilfsbereit kooperieren und ein Vorbild für die restlichen  
Crewmitglieder sein. Verstanden?" Ein Chorus von „Ja, Ma'am!"folgte ihrer  
Frage.

„Trotzdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich sofort bei mir melden, wenn Sie  
Probleme haben sollten." Ihr Blick blieb lange auf Tom Paris gerichtet.  
„Die Marquis müssen sich unser Vertrauen erst noch erarbeiten, genauso wie  
wir ihres. Das wichtigste ist jetzt aber erst einmal, eine Verbindung zu  
ihnen aufzunehmen."  
  
„Captain Janeway, Ma'am? Ich glaube, diese Verbindung könnten wir schon  
haben," meldete sich Harry Kim etwas zögerlich zu Wort. Auf ihren fragenden  
Blick hin, erklärte er alles, was er über MacLeods und Piersons Verbindung  
zu Dawson und Ryan wusste.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen und einer der zuvor genannten betrat  
den Raum. „Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Captain." Doktor Pierson  
versuchte nicht weiter zu erklären, wieso er erst jetzt kam, obwohl sie ihn  
über das verfrühte Treffen informiert hatte und ihr war das nur recht. Die  
anderen würden bald kommen.

* * *

Als der Captain ihre vorigen Instruktionen für Pierson noch einmal  
wiederholte, nahm Tom sich die Zeit, den Arzt etwas genauer anzusehen. Er  
hatte schon bemerkt das Adam – der Mann bestand darauf, dass er ihn beim  
Vornamen nannte – etwas blass aussah, als dieser den Raum betrat. Jetzt  
musste er das zurücknehmen.  
  
‚Der Mann sieht tot müde aus.' Adam hatte dunkele Ringe unter den Augen,  
sein Haar war zerzaust und wahrscheinlich nur mit den Fingern ‚gekämmt' und  
er hatte noch die Überreste einiger morgendlicher Bartstoppeln im Gesicht.  
‚Er sieht zehn mal älter aus, als vor zwei Tagen und da hatte er gerade  
alle Hände voll mit seinen Patienten zu tun.' Pierson fiel förmlich in  
seinen Stuhl neben ihm und der Pilot glaubte, einen leisen Seufzer von ihm  
gehört zu haben.  
  
Natürlich sprang Janeway gleich auf Adams zwei Marquisfreunde an. ‚Entweder  
sieht sie nicht, wie beschissen er aussieht oder es ist ihr egal,' dachte  
Tom etwas enttäuscht. Er hielt die Frau eigentlich für einen ganz guten  
Vorgesetzten, also musste sie den Zustand des einzigen Arztes an Bord doch  
bemerken, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Der Befragte hatte gerade wage erklärt, dass er die anderen auf der Erde  
kennen gelernt hatte, als sich die Tür abermals öffnete und zuerst  
Commander Chakotey, Lieutenant Torres und danach der Talaxianer Neelix und  
seine Freundin Kes den Raum betraten.  
  
Der Commander schien nicht glücklich darüber zu sein, dass alle anderen  
schon versammelt waren, aber schließlich war er nicht auf seinen Kopf  
gefallen. Er hatte sicherlich schon zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und  
wusste, worüber sie zuvor gesprochen hatten. Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts  
anmerken, als er sich auf den freien Platz neben den Captain setze. Damit  
konnte das offizielle Meeting beginnen.

* * *

Amanda driftete langsam aus dem Land der Träume in den Wachzustand hinüber.  
Duncan und sie waren gestern Abend sofort ins Bett gegangen. Sie hatte  
allerdings lange nicht schlafen können, da sie sich um Methos sorgte. Jetzt  
hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis nach ihm zu sehen. Sie ließ sich vom  
Computer sagen, wo sich sein Quartier befand und machte sich nach einen  
großen Frühstück, dass aus Macs Replikatorrationen bestand, und einer  
Dusche auf den Weg zu ihm. Duncan war schon längst auf der Brücke.  
  
Sie wusste spätestens dann, dass alles umsonst gewesen war, als sie vor  
seiner Tür stand und keinen Buzz spürte. Als sie den Computer befragte,  
erfuhr sie das Methos in einem Meeting mit Captain Janeway saß. ‚Ich kann  
dieses Weibsstück mit jedem Tag weniger leiden.', dachte Amanda verbittert.  
  
Auf ein Bauchgefühl hin begab sie sich noch zur Krankenstation, um zu  
überprüfen, wo ihr sturer Freund die Nacht denn nun wirklich verbracht  
hatte. In seiner gewöhnlich kühlen Art und mit etwas Genugtuung  
beantwortete das MHN ihre Frage.  
  
‚Du hast versprochen, dich auszuschlafen, du alter Bastard! Ich werde dir  
deinen kleinen, verlogenen Arsch versohlen – nachdem ich dich für einen  
Woche in deinem Schlafzimmer ans Bett gefesselt habe.'  
  
„Darieux an Ryan. Richie, melde dich verdammt noch mal!" „Amanda, was ist  
los? Weißt du wie spät es ist?" „Richie, wann hast du Schichtbeginn?" „In  
fünf Stunden. Wieso?" „Gut. Dann komme ich jetzt zu dir. Sag Joe, dass er  
auch kommen soll, wenn er kann." „Aber was ist denn..." Sie trennte die  
Verbindung.  
  
‚Gott. Ich liebe dramatische Auftritte!' dachte sie lächelnd. ‚Außerdem  
muss ich ja nicht die einzige sein, die sich Sorgen macht!'  
  
„Wieso regst du dich so auf?" fragte Richie irritiert. „Methos muss zu  
diesem Meeting, das Janeway angesetzt hat. Du kannst nicht von ihm  
verlangen, das ausfallen zu lassen!" Joe stimmte ihm zu. „Als einziger Arzt  
ist es seine Pflicht, dort zu sein. Außerdem," fuhr er beruhigend fort,  
„geht es Methos bestimmt schon besser, nachdem er die Nacht geschlafen  
hat."

„Genau,"meldete sich Richie wieder zu Wort. „Wie viel Uhr haben wir  
ihn gestern gesehen? Um acht oder neun? Er war sicher schnell damit fertig,  
die Akten zu kopieren und hat sich dann aufs Ohr gehauen."  
  
Amanda, die die ganze Zeit nur wie ein aufgescheuchtes, sehr wütendes Huhn  
in Richies Wohnzimmer herumgelaufen war, blieb stehen und sah die beiden  
Männer rasend an. ‚Wenn Blicke töten könnten.' Joe erschauerte bei dem  
Gedanken. Amanda war zu allem fähig, wenn sie so in Rage war. „Das ist es  
ja gerade. Ich habe mich beim Computer und beim MHN informiert. Er hat  
nicht geschlafen, sondern die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. Vielleicht ist  
er zwischendurch eingedöst, aber das kann man nicht als gesunden Schlaf  
bezeichnen!"  
  
„Wieso hat er denn die ganze Nacht gearbeitet?!" „Rate mal, wie hoch seine  
Konzentration war nach vier Tagen ohne Schlaf! Es ist ganz natürlich, dass  
dann alles etwas länger dauert. Aber das hat jetzt ein Ende! Dann muss  
unser ‚wunderbarer Captain' wohl oder übel auf ihn verzichten müssen. Ich  
hole ihn jetzt da aus dem Meeting raus und ihr werdet mir helfen! Zum Glück  
ist Duncan schon auf der Brücke."  
  
Amanda ging ohne auf Zustimmung zu warten zur Tür und setzte Kurs auf den  
nächsten Turbolift. Den beiden anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr  
zu folgen.

* * *

Methos hatte eine schwere Zeit, sich auf das, was gesagt wurde, zu  
konzentrieren. Die Stimmen drifteten immer weiter weg und das Licht wurde  
erst heller und dann dunkeler. Er kannte die Symptome und wusste, dass er  
dringend schlafen musste.  
  
‚Noch ein paar Minuten, alter Mann. Dann ist alles vorbei. Dann gehe ich in  
mein Quartier und ruhe mich aus.'  
  
Er versuchte noch ein wenig, auf seinen Captain zu achten, als ihm eine  
erschreckende Frage durch den Kopf schoss. ‚Captain? Welcher Captain?... Wo  
bin ich?'  
  
Er blickte in die Runde, um sich zu orientieren. Am Tisch saßen ein paar  
Menschen, ein Vulkanier – ‚Starfleet.' – zwei Humanoide, die er nicht  
zuordnen konnte, und eine verkappte Klingonin.  
  
‚Haben wir nicht Krieg? ... Nein, der ist schon vorbei... Wie lange?'  
Methos' gesamte Identität verschwand plötzlich. ‚Wer bin ich? Name. Name!  
Marcus? Francois? Piotre? Nein, nein, nein, nein!'  
  
Je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto mehr Wissen ging ihm verloren.  
Identitäten, Sprachen, Orte und vergangene Zeiten wechselten sich im  
Sekundentakt in seinem Kopf ab. Panisch sah er sich noch einmal um und  
überprüfte, ob auch niemand etwas gemerkt hatte.  
  
‚Wer sind diese Leute? Was mache ich hier?' Er checkte seine Kleidung.  
‚Starfleet. Ja, genau... Wieso bin ich bei Starfleet?!' Der Unsterbliche  
lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, um sich zu entspannen. ‚Das ist es. Wenn du  
dich entspannst, kommt bald alles wieder...'

* * *

Kes betrachtete Adam besorgt. Einen Moment lang schien er in Panik geraten  
zu sein, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte weshalb. Jetzt saß er  
sichtlich ausgelaugt in seinem Stuhl.  
  
Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, aber er schlief nicht. Sie wusste,  
dass er lange gearbeitet hatte. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich den Captain bitten,  
ihn zu seinem Quartier bringen zu lassen. Aber vielleicht nehme ich mit  
dann zu viel heraus. Das wäre sicher respektlos.' Bei ihrem Volk galt sie  
schon als Erwachsene, schließlich war sie schon ein Jahr alt, aber die  
Wesen auf diesem Schiff... Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass die Menschen um  
sie herum alle schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre alt waren!  
  
‚Sie wissen sicherlich, was sie tun.'

* * *

Die Turbolifttür zur Brücke öffnete sich. Einige drehten sich neugierig um,  
aber Mac wusste schon, wer da kam. Er hatte die drei Signaturen kurz vor  
ihrer Ankunft gespürt und da Methos im Konferenzraum war, mussten es die  
restlichen Unsterblichen sein, die sich an Bord befanden.  
  
‚Das wird bald sicher ziemlich langweilig hier werden,' überlegte er  
enttäuscht. ‚Obwohl... Methos könnte uns wirklich mal diesen Trick  
beibringen, den er kennt. Andere Unsterbliche an ihrem Buzz zu erkennen,  
ist mehr als nur praktisch. Es erspart einem auch manchen Weg zu seinem  
Schwert, wenn es sich nur mal wieder um einen unangekündigten Besuch eines  
Freundes handelt.'  
  
Er überprüfte noch einmal den Kurs und drehte sich dann um. „Amanda. Was  
tust du hier? Meine Schicht ist noch lange nicht vorb..."  
  
Er vergaß vollkommen, dass er sie noch ermahnen wollte, weil sie ihn nicht  
während seiner Schicht besuchen durfte. Den eiskalten Blick, der ihn  
durchbohrte, hatte Duncan schon öfter in seinem Leben gesehen und er betete  
inbrünstig, dass er nicht für ihn gemeint war. ‚Diesmal hat aber sicher  
niemand ihre – oder besser gesagt meine – Kreditkarten gesperrt. Was geht  
hier also vor sich?'  
  
„Joe, Richie und ich werden nur eben Doktor Pierson aus der Konferenz holen  
und ihn in sein Quartier verfrachten," erwiderte sie kühl. Joe und Richie  
sahen irgendwie unbeholfen aus, wie sie hinter Amanda standen und darauf  
warteten, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Aber Duncan konnte nichts anderes  
von ihnen erwarten. Wenn Amanda in dieser Verfassung war, konnte sie  
niemand aufhalten.  
  
„Amanda, warte doch, bis die Konferenz zu ende ist..." Sie hörte ihm jedoch  
schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern ging zielstrebig auf die Tür zu. Die  
anderen Mitglieder der Beta-Brückenschicht blickten verwirrt von Amanda zu  
ihm und zurück.  
  
Duncan zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ging dann wieder an seine Arbeit. Als  
sie die Tür automatisch wieder hinter den dreien schloss, hatte er keine  
Chance mehr zu hören, was sich dahinter abspielte. Leider hatte er genug  
Vorstellungskraft.

* * *

Kes blickte noch einmal von Captain Janeway zu Adam. Er war vollkommen  
ruhig und seine Augen waren wieder geöffnet. Trotzdem schien er ...  
verwirrt zu sein? Sein Blick zeigte es ganz deutlich. Sie nahm gerade all  
ihren Mut zusammen, um den Captain auf seine Lage anzusprechen, als sie ein  
merkwürdiges Gefühl an ihrem Hinterkopf spürte.  
  
Erst dachte sie, Neelix hätte seine Hand in ihrem Haar, wie er das so oft  
tat, doch dann merkte sie, dass dieses Gefühl nicht an, sondern in ihrem  
Kopf entstand. Beunruhigt blickte sie sich um. Irgendetwas passierte auf  
der Brücke und es war definitiv nicht gut. Kes verstand nicht, woher sie  
das wusste, war sich aber dennoch sicher. Es fühlte sich an wie ... Wut.  
Und Sorge.  
  
Adam schien es auch gemerkt zu haben, denn er setzte sich weiter auf und  
rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas vom Tisch zurück. Der Türmelder zeigte an,  
dass jemand den Raum betreten wollte. Gespannt wartete Kes, wer eintreten  
würde.

* * *

‚Wieso hätte ich mir das auch denken können?' überlegte Janeway verärgert,  
als Amanda den Raum betrat. ‚Diese Frau muss eine Agenda gegen mich haben.'  
„Miss Darieux. Dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie hier wollen? Wie Sie sicherlich  
wissen, ist das hier ein Meeting der Führungsoffiziere und soweit ich weiß,  
bezieht das Sie nicht ein." „Dessen bin ich mir vollkommen bewusst. Ich  
wollte auch nicht lange stören, sondern nur kurz etwas mitnehmen."  
  
Hinter ihr erschienen zwei weitere Crewmitglieder in der Tür. Captain  
Janeway hatte zumindest den jüngeren von beiden schon einmal im  
Maschinenraum gesehen, konnte ihn aber beim besten Willen nicht benennen.  
Commander Chakotey nahm ihr diese Aufgabe ab.  
  
„Mr. Dawson und Mr. Ryan. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht eine etwas  
detailliertere Antwort geben?" Auch er schien nicht begeistert davon zu  
sein, dass gerade zwei seiner Leute die Versammlung unterbrachen.  
  
„Wir wollten fragen,"– Amanda schnaubte verächtlich, was ihr einen bösen  
Blick von Joe einbrachte – „ob Doktor Pierson hier noch benötigt wird."  
Einige drehten sich zu ihm um. Adam saß nun kerzengerade am Tisch mit einem  
gespannten und aufmerksamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Gibt es einen  
medizinischen Notfall?" erkundigte sich Tuvok.  
  
„Nein," meldete sich jetzt Mr. Ryan zu Wort. Er ging um den Tisch auf Adam  
zu, der noch immer keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. „Es ist nur so, dass  
Adam in den letzten Tagen nicht geschlafen hat und wir halten es für  
sinnvoll, dass er das jetzt unverzüglich nachholt."  
  
Plötzlich stand Dawson auf der anderen Seite von Adam und legte ihm eine  
beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. Adam wollte aufstehen, aber die Hand  
übte ein wenig Druck aus und hielt ihn auf seinem Platz.  
  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass Amanda noch wütender auf dich wird, Adam, dann  
solltest du jetzt schön brav mit uns kommen," flüsterte Joe ihm zu. Pierson  
nickte und stand zitternd mit etwas Unterstützung seiner beiden Freunde  
auf.  
  
Captain Janeway sah erst Amanda an, die immer noch an der Tür stand, dann  
die beiden Männer, die ihren Chefarzt offensichtlich auf den Beinen hielten  
und zuletzt Adam. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihre Verfassung  
so schlecht ist. Ich rate Ihnen, dass ich Sie die nächsten zwei Tage nicht  
auf der Krankenstation sehe. Verstanden?" Doktor Pierson nickte und  
antwortete kurz. Damit verließen die vier den Konferenzraum.  
  
„Hat irgendeiner verstanden, was Adam da gerade gesagt hat?" wollte Tom  
wissen. B'Elana schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Der Universalübersetzer  
konnte jedenfalls nichts damit anfangen." „Müdigkeit führt manchmal dazu,  
dass man die komischsten Laute von sich gibt. Obwohl sich das doch sehr  
nach einer Sprache angehört hat," kommentierte Harry.  
  
Der Rest des Meetings verlief vollkommen problemlos und am Ende gestand  
sich Janeway im Stillen ein, dass sie wirklich schon eine Verbindung zu den  
anderen Crewmitgliedern gefunden hatten. Diese Verbindung bestand aus ein  
paar sehr besonderen jungen Menschen an Bord.  
  
Zumindest in einem Punkt ihrer Feststellung hatte sie recht: Sie waren  
etwas besonderes – wenn auch nicht mehr all zu jung. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es mit diesem zweiten Kapitel so lange  
gedauert hat. Scheiß Schule!  
Im Endeffekt wurde es dann auch nicht so, wie ich es mir anfangs gedacht  
hatte, aber irgendwo ging mir die Puste aus und ich habe es drastisch  
gekürzt.  
Ich weiß nicht, wo das alles hier hinführen soll oder wie viel ich noch  
schreibe, aber nächste Woche geht es erst mal in den Urlaub. Vielleicht  
frische ich mich da genug auf, um noch ein Kapitel zustande zu bringen.  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich all meinen lieben Reviewern! Ich fand's echt  
klasse, dass ich so positive Rückmeldungen bekommen habe. Ohne euch hätte  
ich gar keinen zweiten Teil angefangen!  
Ich versuche auch das Format zu korrigieren. Mal sehen, was daraus wird!  
Ach ja, und der Name Szczucki, ist der Nachname eines Freundes meines  
kleinen Bruders. Kommt glaube ich aus dem Polnischen und wird Stutzki  
ausgesprochen. Ich fand nur, es sah so alienmäßig aus, dass ich es einfach  
reinbringen wollte.  
  
**Kapitel 2  
**  
Die Voyager war jetzt schon über drei Monate im Delta Quadranten und  
langsam aber sicher hatte sich die Crew eingelebt. Schichten waren  
getauscht, Holodeckzeiten angepasst und Replikatorrationen eingeteilt  
worden.  
  
Captain Janeway gewann nach der Bewältigung einiger heikler Situationen den  
Respekt des größten Teils der Mannschaft wieder. Es half sehr, dass sie  
auch des öfteren auf die Ratschläge ihres Commanders hörte und dass sie  
B'Elana zur Chef-Ingenieurin ernannt hatte.  
  
Die zuletzt genannte bewies unter diesen Anforderungen mal wieder ihr  
Talent, die wenigen Ersatzteile des Schiffes auf eine einzigartige Weise  
einzusetzen. Viele Starfleet Mitglieder waren beeindruckt von dem, was für  
den Marquis Alltag gewesen war.  
  
Auch Tom Paris fügte sich mehr und mehr in das Mannschaftsbild ein. Er und  
Harry Kim halfen sich dabei gegenseitig: Tom versuchte immer wieder, den  
schüchternen Fähnrich aus seinem Schneckenhäuschen zu bringen, während  
Harry anfing, Tom mit seiner Akzeptanz davon zu überzeugen, dass es  
vielleicht doch einen Sinn machte, die Chance zu ergreifen und ein neues  
Leben zu beginnen. Dabei scheute er offensichtlich nicht davor, Kontakt mit  
der weiblichen Bevölkerung des Schiffs aufzunehmen.  
  
Kes, anscheinend immun gegen Toms Charme, knüpfte eine zarte Freundschaft  
mit dem Doktor. Sie war trotz seiner exzentrischen Art nicht abgeschreckt  
und schien sogar sehr interessiert an ihm – auf eine platonische Art und  
Weise natürlich. Neelix hätte nie etwas anderes akzeptiert.  
  
Und Tuvok beobachtete dies alles mit seiner gewohnt logische Art und  
bereitete sich vorsichtshalber schon einmal auf das Schlimmste vor.  
  
Und in all diesem „normalen Chaos"? Da versuchten fünf Unsterbliche ein  
möglichst „normales" und unauffälliges Leben zu führen, bis es für sie an  
der Zeit war, entweder per Scheintod von der Voyager zu verschwinden oder  
sich ihren Leidensgenossen zu offenbaren.  
  
Das Verstecken war allerdings leichter gesagt, als getan auf einem Schiff,  
das gerade mal um die hundert Besatzungsmitglieder hatte und jede mögliche  
Art des Ärgers magisch anzuziehen schien.

* * *

„Und ich sage dir, es ist nur Janeways Schuld!" „Hatten wir das nicht schon  
durchgekaut, Richie?" „Ja, aber du glaubst mir einfach nicht!"  
  
Methos seufzte einmal. „Richie. Du bist der Jüngste von uns. Du bist  
derjenige, der während des Zeitalters der Emanzipation aufgewachsen ist.  
Warum also bist gerade du derjenige, der hier die sexistischsten Vorurteile  
hegt? Ich hätte vielleicht von Mac erwartet zu behaupten, dass ‚dieses  
Weibsbild mit ihrer Präsenz einen bösen Fluch auf dieses edle Gefährt  
legt'" Richie kicherte leise, „aber normalerweise müsstest du doch mit  
deiner ... aufgeschlossenen Erziehung der Verständnisvollste hier sein,  
oder?"  
  
„Und normalerweise müsstest du irgendwo in einer verlassenen Höhle auf der  
Erde sitzen und jedes fliegende Gerät für das Werk eines Dämons halten,  
Oldtimer."  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Joe dir erzählt, habe ich mich mit meiner  
Umgebung weiterentwickelt, Kind." „Und ich sage nur, dass Janeway nicht  
mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat! Allem hinterher zujagen, was auch nur  
potentiell gefährlich aussieht, kann man nun wirklich nicht gesund nennen  
... oder intelligent."  
  
„Es ist dir doch nichts passiert, oder?" „Nein, aber..."„Dann reg dich  
nicht weiter darüber auf. Ich würde jetzt gerne meine Mittagspause genießen  
und du hilfst nicht gerade dabei, eine entspannte Atmosphäre aufzubauen."  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten betrat Methos den Turbolift, an dem sie gerade  
vorbeikamen und verschwand hinter sich schließenden Türen.  
  
„Aber sie hat mich mitten in ein Asteroidenfeld gejagt, als sich ein nicht  
zu identifizierendes galaktisches Irgendwas näherte, Methos!" schrie der  
frustrierte Unsterbliche dem Turbolift hinterher. Um einiges leiser fügte  
er hinzu: „Ich könnte schließlich tot sein. Und wer weiß, wie lange du mich  
zum Spaß da draußen hättest treiben lassen!"

* * *

Als Methos die Kantine betrat, kam ihm ein eigenartiger Geruch entgegen. Es  
roch süßlich, aber hinterließ ein kribbelndes Gefühl in Nase und Mund. Die  
anderen im Raum schienen diesen ‚Nachgeschmack' jedoch nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Schnell erkannte er, woher der Duft kam: Aus Neelix Küche.  
  
„Das hätte ich mir auch sofort denken können," murmelte der Arzt, als er  
geradewegs auf den Replikator zuging.  
  
Der Verursacher des Ganzen war über diese Entwicklung nicht besonders  
begeistert. „Adam! Sie müssen unbedingt mein neues Rezept kosten. Es ist  
herrlich!"  
  
Irgendwie hatte es Neelix geschafft, in der Millisekunde, in der Methos den  
Geruch bemerkt und identifiziert hatte, einen Teller für ihn fertig zu  
machen, aus der Küche zu verschwinden und die halbe Kantine zu durchqueren,  
um ihm den besagten Teller in die Hand zu drücken.  
  
„Das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, Neelix. Danke. Ich habe heute mehr das  
Verlangen ein altes Gericht meiner... äh... Mutter mal wieder zu essen.  
Vielleicht probiere ich es morgen." „Oh, aber es ist gerade erst fertig  
geworden und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es morgen noch genauso schmecken  
wird. Ich habe schon so viele positive Rückmeldungen erhalten. Probieren  
Sie es doch, bitte."  
  
Neelix ausdrucksvolle Augen gaben Methos den Rest. ‚Wie soll ich mich davor  
noch drücken? Wenn ich noch weiter ablehne, fängt er vielleicht noch an zu  
weinen.'  
  
Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, griff nach der Gabel und wollte die  
Kreation gerade zaghaft kosten, als sich ein Mann an einem der Tische  
lauthals übergab und daraufhin von seinem Stuhl kippte.  
  
Seinen Tischnachbarn war nach dieser Vorführung wohl der Appetit vergangen.  
Niemand konnte es ihnen wirklich verübeln.  
  
„Die Pflicht ruft." Der erleichterte Unsterbliche stellte den Teller ab und  
eilte zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann.  
  
„Bleiben Sie einen Moment liegen, damit ich Sie untersuchen kann."Methos  
zückte seinen Trikorder und begann einen oberflächlichen Scan.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Neelix und wandte sich den anderen Leuten  
am Tisch zu. „Ich weiß nicht,"antwortete ein Fähnrich, „er sagte, es ginge  
ihm nicht gut und dann... Sie wissen schon."  
  
Mit jedem Wort, dass die junge Frau sprach, wurde sie merklich blasser, bis  
ihr Gesicht die Farbe ihrer aschblonden Haare angenommen hatte.  
„Wenn ich es so bedenke... mir geht es auch nicht so besonders." Sie sackte  
in sich zusammen.  
  
„Adam?" „Ja ja, ich habe es gesehen. Alle anderen sollten sich besser auch  
hinsetzen, bis ich herausgefunden habe, was hier vor sich geht," verkündete  
Methos laut.  
  
Er untersuchte noch ein paar andere, bevor er ein eindeutiges Ergebnis  
fand. „Alle haben eine Säure in ihrem Kreislauf, die mild toxisch wirkt.  
Aber... woher kommt diese Säure?"  
Sie konnte nicht in der Luft sein, sonst wären er und Neelix auch  
betroffen. Dann blieb ja eigentlich nur noch eines übrig.  
  
„Warum untersuchen Sie mein Essen, Adam?" fragte der Talaxianer mit einer  
bösen Vorahnung. „Neelix, was haben Sie hier reingetan?" „Das ist nur etwas  
Fleisch mit brotikianischer Quetschwurzel und Soße." „Hätten Sie noch etwas  
von dieser Wurzel da?" „Ja, natürlich."  
  
Wie nicht anders erwartet, enthielt die Wurzel einen Inhaltsstoff, der  
anscheinend Fressfeinde abwehren sollte. Neelix hatte schon gehört, dass  
sie Übelkeit, Erbrechen und Ohnmacht hervorrufen konnte, war diesem  
Phänomen aber noch nie begegnet. Menschen waren offensichtlich sensibler  
als Talaxianer, was diese Wirkung anging.  
  
Methos einformierte kurz Captain Janeway über die Situation und begann dann  
mit Hilfe aller Leute, die glücklicherweise vom Replikator Gebrauch gemacht  
hatten, die ‚Vergiftungsopfer' auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.

* * *

Mac wollte sich gerade für seine Schicht auf der Brücke fertig machen, als  
er einen Buzz spürte, der sich seinem Quartier näherte.  
  
Die Frage war nur jedes Mal: Wo befand sich der entsprechende Unsterbliche?  
Es war jetzt schon etliche Male vorgekommen, dass er die Signatur eines  
seiner Freunde spürte, obwohl dieser ein Deck über oder unter ihm war.  
  
Methos hatte damit aus unerfindlichen Gründen keinerlei Probleme. Der alte  
Unsterbliche schien über eine Kontrolle zu verfügen, die es ihm  
ermöglichte, andere seiner Art genauer zu lokalisieren als Mac, Amanda,  
Richie und Joe es konnten. Leider wollte er dieses Geheimnis nicht mit  
ihnen teilen. Er vertröstete sie nur immer wieder damit, dass er es ihnen  
erklären würde, wenn sie halb so alt wären wie er.  
  
Für Amanda hieß das jetzt noch etwas mehr als 2000 Jahre zu warten, wenn  
man bedachte, dass sie alle kontinuierlich älter wurden. Man konnte bei  
Methos wirklich nicht davon ausgehen, dass er nur die 2700 Jahre meinte,  
die jetzt die Hälfte seines Lebens darstellten.  
  
Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass er nicht irgendwann seine Erinnerungen an sein  
sterbliches Leben vor seinem ersten Quickening wiedergewinnen würde. Wer  
wusste denn, wie viel älter er wirklich war?  
  
Duncan wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Türmelder aktiviert  
wurde.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stürmte ein sehr wütender Richie einfach an ihm  
vorbei und begann Kreise in seinem Wohnzimmer zu laufen.  
  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass er das so locker sieht und sie  
einfach verteidigt!"  
‚Das alte Thema,' dachte der Schotte genervt und wandte sich seinem  
ehemaligen Schüler zu. „Richie, glaubst du nicht, dass du jetzt mal langsam  
darüber hinweg kommen solltest?"  
  
Eine Woche zuvor hatte Captain Janeway Richie mit einem Shuttle auf eine  
Außenmission geschickt. Er sollte zusammen mit Harry Kim eine sonderbare  
Strahlung in einem Asteroidenfeld untersuchen. Mitten in ihrer Mission  
näherte sich plötzlich ein bis dato noch nicht geklärtes ‚galaktisches  
Phänomen' und verursachte technische Probleme im Shuttle. So abrupt wie  
alles begann, hörte auch alles wieder auf und Harry und Richie kehrten  
unbeschadet auf die Voyager zurück.  
  
Harry hatte alles mit Humor überstanden. Es war nun einmal nichts passiert,  
also verschwendete er auch keinen Gedanken mehr daran.  
  
Richie hingegen wandte mehr und mehr Energie dafür auf, sich lauthals zu  
beschweren. Er schien sich gar nicht mehr zu beruhigen können.  
  
Zuerst hatte Duncan das alles nicht verstanden. Richie liebte die Gefahr.  
Schon damals, als er noch kein viertel Jahrhundert alt war, konnte man ihn  
kaum von seinem Motorrad herunterholen. Er war immer für ein waghalsiges  
Abenteuer zu haben. Auch als es um die Erkundung neuer Planeten ging, war  
er der erste, der sich für eine Mission meldete.  
Aber genau darin bestand anscheinend das Problem: Planeten. Richie fühlte  
sich auf jeder Art von bewohnbaren Planeten pudelwohl. Auch Asteroiden und  
Monde machten ihm nichts aus. Genauso wenig Raumschiffe wie die Voyager.  
Ging es allerdings um längere Shuttleaufenthalte oder - noch schlimmer -  
Spaziergänge in Raumanzügen, war alles schon wieder ganz anders.  
  
‚Ob es für diese Art von Phobie wohl einen Namen gab? Methos würde es  
sicher wissen.'  
  
Jeder Unsterbliche dieses neuen Zeitalters war schon einmal im Weltall  
gestorben. Das ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden bei den vielen Kämpfen und  
Kriegen, die im bisher Alpha Quadrant getobt hatten.  
  
Richie, als jüngster der fünf, hatte aber die größte Abneigung dagegen  
entwickelt. Keiner von ihnen genoss das Sterben, aber jeder hatte seine  
bevorzugte Methode: Einige mochten es lieber zu ersticken - danach  
kribbelte zwar der ganze Körper, wenn das sauerstoffangereicherte Blut  
wieder durch die Adern und Venen floss, aber man hatte keine länger  
andauernden Schmerzen - und andere bevorzugten es, erschossen zu werden -  
eigentlich nur ein Bequemlichkeitsfaktor, was den zeitlichen Aufwand betraf  
je nachdem, wo man getroffen wurde.  
  
Richie hingegen hasste es abgrundtief im Weltall dahinzuscheiden. Er  
verabscheute die Vorstellung für Jahrhunderte durch den luftleeren Raum zu  
gleiten, bis er dann irgendwann wiedergefunden wurde.  
  
„Darüber hinwegkommen?! Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen!"  
„Wie du willst. Ich jedenfalls muss jetzt zu meiner Schicht auf die  
Brücke." Duncan verschwand kurz durch eine Tür ins Schlafzimmer,  
verabschiedete sich gebührend bei Amanda und verließ kurz darauf schwer  
atmend sein Quartier.

* * *

Während Amanda ihr ‚Frühstück' replizierte, - eigentlich war es ja schon  
Mittag, falls man so etwas auf einem Schiff überhaupt behaupten konnte -  
hörte sie zu, wie der jüngere Unsterbliche sich immer mehr in seinen Hass  
gegen Janeway hineinsteigerte.  
  
‚Manchmal merkt man einfach nur allzu deutlich, dass Richie noch als  
Teenager gestorben ist,' dachte sie lächelnd. ‚Wenn ihm nicht bald einer  
recht gibt, fängt er wahrscheinlich noch an zu schmollen.'  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass diese Frau auch nicht gerade meine Lieblingsperson an  
Bord ist, aber..."begann sie.  
„Aber?"  
„Aber Duncan hat nicht so unrecht."  
„WAS?!"  
„HÖR MIR DOCH ERST MAL ZU, BITTE!!!"  
Amanda atmete einige Male tief durch.  
Die (Ex)Diebin wusste genau, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis befanden.  
Die beiden hatten den gleichen Charakter und ließen sich ungern von jemand  
anderem etwas vorschreiben.  
  
Diese extreme Dickköpfigkeit führte oft zu schweren Wortgefechten und  
tagelangem Streit. Das ging dann so lange weiter, bis einer der anderen  
keine Lust mehr auf ihre Sperenzchen hatte und intervenierte.  
  
Wenn sie Glück hatten, war es Duncan, da er noch milde mit ihnen umsprang.  
Einige Male hatten ihre kleinen Kriege allerdings auch schon zu äußerst  
unangenehmen Begegnungen mit Joe und Methos geführt. Und niemand, wirklich  
niemand, wollte das wiederholen.  
Richie schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn auch er wurde etwas  
ruhiger.  
  
„Du kannst dich doch nicht für den Rest unseres Aufenthalts hier über diese  
... Person aufregen," fuhr Amanda fort. „Oder denkst du etwa, es wäre ihre  
Schuld, dass plötzlich aus dem Nichts etwas vollkommen Unvorhersehbares  
aufgetaucht ist?"  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht..."  
„Dann versuch es zu vergessen und entspann dich mal wieder, okay?"  
„Naja, vielleicht war ich wirklich etwas kindisch, was die ganze Sache  
angeht. Aber es regt mich trotzdem..."  
  
Genau in dem Moment ertönte Janeways Stimme.  
„Janeway an Darieux."  
  
Amanda grinste Richie verstohlen an. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht,"sagte  
sie leise.  
„Was ist?"  
„Es gab einige Vergiftungsfälle wegen Neelix Essen in der Kantine. Ihre  
Anwesenheit ist auf der Krankenstation erforderlich."  
„Ich begebe mich sofort dorthin. Danke." Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
„Ich muss dann wohl meine Schicht etwas früher beginnen. Replizier dir was  
leckeres zu essen und ruh dich ein bisschen aus."  
  
Richie sah sie ernst an. „Danke für das Gespräch, Amanda."  
„Kein Problem. Immer wieder gerne."

* * *

‚Wie kann es nur sein, dass jede Schicht auf diesem Schiff interessanter  
ist als meine?' Duncan MacLeod war am Rande der Verzweifelung: Seine  
Arbeitszeit entwickelte sich so langweilig, wie sie sich an einem normalen  
Tag in einem normalen Raumsektor entwickeln konnte.  
  
‚Warum passiert alles interessante nur immer in der Alpha Schicht?! Paris  
musste schon in mehreren Gefechten manövrieren, bösartigen Parasiten  
ausweichen und gefährlichen temporären Krümmungen entkommen! Und was tue  
ich?'  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich abzulenken. Fähnrich Sczcucki an der  
wissenschaftlichen Station rekalibrierte anscheinend gerade ein paar  
Sensoren – nicht besonders wichtig momentan, aber es hielt ihn relativ  
beschäftig – und was machte Stalker da? Klaviergriffe üben? ‚Naja, immerhin  
nutzt sie ihre Zeit sinnvoll.'  
  
Er dachte sehnsüchtig an Amanda und Methos, die sich gerade um ein paar  
Vergiftungsopfer kümmerten. Seiner Meinung nach war der Grund  
wahrscheinlich Neelix. Er mochte den Talaxianer, aber dieser schien seine  
kulinarischen Kreationen noch nicht richtig in den Griff bekommen zu haben.  
Und Richie war wahrscheinlich sehr nahe an einem Herzinfarkt, falls er sich  
noch nicht beruhigt hatte.  
  
‚Kann ein jung gestorbener Unsterblicher sich selbst einen Herzinfarkt  
verursachen und daran sterben? Muss mal den alten Mann oder Joe fragen, ob  
sie je etwas darüber gehört haben.' Sekunden später kam ihm ein viel  
beängstigender Gedanke. ‚Kann man an Langeweile sterben?'  
Der Schotte glaubte nicht, dass es im Moment irgendjemandem auffallen  
würde, wenn er vom Stuhl kippte, aber die Wiederbelebung war doch relativ  
laut.  
  
Plötzlich meldete sich Sczcucki zu Wort. „Sir? Ich sehe hier auf den  
Sensoren einen Klasse M Planeten im benachbarten Sonnensystem!"  
Endlich etwas zu tun!

* * *

„Was machen wir?" fragte Janeway die versammelten Offiziere. „Wir haben  
einen Klasse M Planeten in greifbarer Nähe und die Situation würde uns  
sogar einen kleinen Zwischenstop erlauben. Also?"  
  
Eigentlich war die Frage sinnlos. Der Captain wusste genau wie jeder andere  
im Raum, was die Antwort werden würde. Dennnoch wollte sie die Meinung  
ihrer Führungsoffiziere hören. Kommunikation war alles, sonst würden die  
sozialen Bindungen auseinanderbrechen und die Effizienz und das  
Wohlbefinden der Crew leiden. So etwas lernte man schon im ersten Jahr an  
der Akademie.  
  
„Das wäre der passende Augenblick für einen kleinen Landurlaub,"erwiderte  
Chakotey sofort. „Die Crew kann mal wieder ein wenig entspannen, den Himmel  
über ihren Köpfen und den festen Boden unter ihren Füßen genießen und wir  
können unsere Vorräte aufstocken."  
  
„Oh, klasse Idee!" warf Tom ein. „Diesmal könnten wir Neelix  
beaufsichtigen..."  
  
Der Talaxianer sah beschämt zu Boden bei der eindeutigen Anspielung auf  
sein Malheur. Es war schon schlimm genug für ihn, dass Adam noch immer auf  
der Krankenstation war.  
  
„...obwohl es ja eigentlich nicht sein Fehler war," beendete Kim den Satz  
für seinen Kollegen und lächelte den Koch aufmunternd an. „Wie sollten Sie  
auch wissen, dass Menschen schlechter auf diese Speise reagieren als die  
anderen Spezies, auf die Sie bisher getroffen sind?"  
  
„In der Tat. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass jeder aus diesem Fehler gelernt hat,  
bevor er sich noch einmal, und diesmal vielleicht mit sehr viel  
schwerwiegenderen Konsequenzen, wiederholt."  
Daraufhin wandte sich Tuvok wieder an Captain Janeway.  
  
„Ich werde ein Außenteam aufstellen, das ein mögliches Aufenthaltsgebiet  
auf dem Planeten sucht und absichert. Er ist nicht bewohnt, aber wir  
sollten keine Risiken eingehen. Danach werde ich mit Ihrer Erlaubnis  
Gruppen für den Landurlaub einteilen."  
„Tun Sie das, Mr. Tuvok."  
„Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass Doktor Pierson an Bord bleibt und die  
Vorratsaufnahme von hier aus überwacht. Es wäre nicht nötig für ihn, dafür  
herunter zu beamen und so kann er sich weiterhin um seine Patienten  
kümmern."  
  
„Das ist keine gute Idee. Adam hat sich schon beim letzten Stop beschwert,  
dass er nicht an der Außenmission beteiligt war und ich denke, er fängt an,  
sich hier etwas bedrängt zu fühlen." B'Elana blickte abwechselnd den  
Captain und den Sicherheitsoffizier an.  
  
„Und Tom und ich können uns um die verbliebenen Patienten kümmern, während  
er nicht da ist. Es geht hier nur um leichte..." Kes wollte den Terminus  
‚Vergiftungsfälle' vermeiden, „...Symptome, die nicht kompliziert zu  
behandeln sind."  
  
„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, aber er ist unser einziger Arzt, wenn wir  
das MHN außer Acht lassen. Wir können ihn auf gar keinen Fall auf  
irgendeine Art gefährden."  
  
„Sie alle haben Recht und wir stehen hier definitiv vor einem Problem,"  
unterbrach Janeway die Argumentation. „Doktor Pierson ist in der Tat unser  
einziges voll medizinisch ausgebildetes organisches Crewmitglied und somit  
sehr wertvoll für uns. Dennnoch dürfen wir uns nicht dazu hinreißen lassen,  
ihn als zerbrechlich anzusehen und zu versuchen ihn abzuschotten.  
  
Er mag jung und im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen von uns noch unerfahren  
sein, aber er hat jedes Recht seinen Landurlaub auf dem Planeten anzutreten  
und ihn auf seine individuelle Weise zu genießen.  
  
Ich werde ihn nicht davon abhalten und ich vertraue voll und ganz darauf,  
dass er sich seiner Position bewusst ist und sich dementsprechend verhält.  
Und dasselbe verlange ich auch von Ihnen."

* * *

Alles in allem fand Joe die letzten zwei Wochen äußerst amüsant.  
  
Richie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, über seinen Ärger hinwegzukommen und  
die Zeit auf dem Planeten in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Amanda hatte ohne  
Zweifel ihre talentierten Finger im Spiel, wenn man ihre konstanten  
Interaktionen genauer beobachtete.  
  
Es gab mehr verschworene Blicke zwischen den beiden und einige leise Worte.  
Natürlich war das keine schlechte Entwicklung, besonders für Janeway. In  
einem anderen Fall wäre es wohl bald zu einer Meuterei gekommen – selbst  
wenn es eine „zwei-Mann" Meuterei gewesen wäre.  
  
Unglücklicherweise verbrachten sie ihren neugewonnen Frieden mit der Welt  
anscheinend damit, Duncan den letzten Nerv zu rauben.  
  
Sie gönnten dem Schotten keine ruhige Minute und brachten ihn von einer  
Verlegenheit in die nächste. Natürlich stritten sie jedes Mal ab, in die  
Vorfälle verwickelt gewesen zu sein, wenn er sie daraufhin ansprach.  
  
Aber wer sonst hätte es geschafft, ihn, während er schlief, in ein  
verlassenes Tal zu beamen? Da er beim Aufwachen nur einen Kommunikator aber  
keine Kleidung bei sich hatte, war es ihm auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen,  
sich von den diensthabenden Mannschaftsmitgliedern wieder an Bord holen zu  
lassen. Die einzigen, von denen er Hilfe annehmen wollte, waren Methos und  
Joe selbst. Beide waren aber zu dieser Zeit für ihn nicht auffindbar.  
  
Das Duo erklärte Joe später, dass sie es als ihre Aufgabe sahen, Duncan aus  
seiner Langeweile zu befreien so wie er konstant versucht hat, sie vor  
ihrer unnützen Wut zu schützen.  
  
Der älteste Unsterbliche verbrachte seine Zeit anscheinend mit endlosen  
Wanderungen und Übernachtungen unterm Sternenhimmel. Er ließ sich während  
seines gesamten Aufenthaltes durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen und war nur  
in dringenden Notfällen zu sprechen.  
  
Einigen Offizieren hatte es nicht gefallen, dass er die fünf Tage nicht  
aufs Schiff zurückkam, aber sie schienen doch eingesehen zu haben, dass er  
auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.  
  
Ein Fakt, für den Joe sehr dankbar war.

* * *

Chakotey unterdessen war weniger entspannt. Die fünf Unsterblichen waren  
ihm ein Rätsel. Woher kannten sie sich wirklich? Wie konnte es sein, dass  
sich ein junger Arzt von der Erde so gut in der Wildnis auskannte? Und  
wieso hatte Richie ihm den Namen „Methos" hinterhergerufen, als er von dem  
Turbolift stand und offensichtlich nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er ganz in der  
Nähe stand? 


End file.
